Within the visual processing literature, many masking studies and relatively few temporal integration studies have attempted to evaluate the integrity of "initial visual input" among schizophrenia spectrum subgroups. Among studies of temporal integration, vastly different designs and stimulus parameters have been employed and, not surprisingly, have produced apparently discrepant results. Conceptualizations of visual persistence within the experimental literature may serve to claify these findings. More specifically, the Type I and Type II visual persistence distinction should help to increase our understanding of temporal integration perfomance of schizophrenia spectrum subjects. In the present study a picture integreation task under two different stimulus energy conditions, which correspond to Type I and Type II visual persistence parameters, will be used to assess initial visual input among hospitalized schizophrenics and college student schizotypics in comparison to psychiatric and normal controls.